


Empoigner

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [33]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Barry Allen traverse le multivers pour trouver un concurrent digne de sa vitesse.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Pietro Maximoff
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Empoigner

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> On it merci Starck pour l'idée.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Courant à travers le multivers, Barry le cherchait. Celui qui serait capable de rivaliser avec lui. Celui qui serait capable de tenir une partie de ping pong contre lui. Il cherchait quelqu'un qui ne serait pas doté de la Force Veloce, afin d’avoir un véritable challenge.

Ce fut sur la Terre-10005 qu’il trouva un rival à sa vitesse. Cette Terre était peuplée de méta-humains, doté de pouvoirs spectaculaire, et l’un d’entre eux était un jeune homme qui semblait aussi rapide que lui. Nommé Pietro Maximoff, surnommé Vif-Argent, c’était un jeune homme légèrement hyperactif.

Et qui semblait n’être étonné de rien.

-Bonjour, je suis Flash, l’homme le plus rapide de ma Terre. Je viens d’une réalité alternative afin de chercher un concurrent pour mesurer ma vitesse.

-Tu… Ok.

-Ok ?

-J’ai vu pas mal de truc complètement fou. Alors un mec d’un autre monde, pourquoi pas. Comment es tu venu ?

-J’ai couru.

-Logique.

Les deux bolides se regardèrent un moment, puis Vif-Argent empoigna Flash, avant de se mettre à courir.

-J’ai une table de Ping Pong chez ma mère.

-Super !

Les deux hommes se rendirent donc jusqu’à ce lieux, et se saisir chacun d’une raquette. Quel plaisir de pouvoir papoter à une vitesse raisonnable, et sans devoir prendre son temps pour être intelligible !

Il fut décidé qu’à chaque échange de balle, ils devraient échanger de place, puis, ils se mirent à jouer, tout en comparant tranquillement leur dimension, l’origine de leurs pouvoirs, leur vies de super héros héros, et leurs différents collègues. Vif Argent s’absenta rapidement, histoire de ramener de quoi boire et manger pendant le match.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être plusieurs heures pour les deux bolides, mais qui fut un petit quart d’heure pour le commun des mortels, ce fut Flash qui gagna.

Croisant les bras, Vif-Argent accepta plus ou moins sa défaite, et fit promettre Flash de venir pour une revanche. Et il tenu sa promesse.

À compter de ce jour, les deux nouveaux amis se retrouvèrent tous les samedi à 17 heures 42 pour une partie de ping pong interdimensionnelle (sauf les jours fériés et lors des apocalypses, bien évidemment).


End file.
